Family Isn't Just Blood
by GrimLocke
Summary: You've heard the term blood is thicker than water. But is it really true? In this fanfic Jellal and Erza adopt Wendy. This story goes through their struggles as a new family and the hilarity that ensues.


div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Jellal sighed. "Who knew there would be this much paperwork involved in adopting a child?" he said looking over at a smiling Erza and Wendy. He was smiling slightly too./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""I'm sorry to be so much trouble". Wendy mumbled. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Oh no it's perfectly fine we're glad to be doing it." Jellal rambled sheepishly. I hope I didn't make her feel bad ,Jellal thought./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""It'll all be worth it." Erza was practically sparkling. She ruffled Wendy's hair slightly. Jellal looked upon his wife and soon to be daughter is my family ,he thought. He remembered when they had made the decision to adopt Wendy. Wendy had been staying with some of the couples from the guild like Gajeel and Levy, Natsu and Lucy, Them , Gray and Juvia, and even Cana and Bacchus. Everyone loved having her around and even fought on who would get to house her. Wendy didn't seem to have a problem with this. She enjoyed spending time with all of them. But the couples were starting their own families. The couples still wanted to have Wendy but they decided that it would be better for Wendy to have a stable home (well let's be honest, are any of these couples really stable?) than hopping around from house to house. So the couples got together and discussed it. All of them wanted to adopt Wendy but it was finally decided that Wendy would be adopted by Jellal and Erza seeing as they were the most responsible (also can you imagine Erza being pregnant?). Wendy agreed to the idea on the condition that she would still get to see the others couples from time to time./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Mr. and Mrs. Fernandes and Ms. Marvell, the adoption is almost complete but we have a few details to discuss. First, Ms. Marvell do you wish to take their last name?" Says Mr. Adozione who was the man who was overseeing the adoption./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Wendy shifted uncomfortably. "I would like to keep my last name sir." She looked up at Jellal and Erza for any sign of resentment. Jellal just looked down at her and smiled. "Good choice." Jellal whispered to her as Mr. Adozione wrote her decision down. Wendy just beamed a radiant smile at him. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Do have any guild affiliations?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Fairy Tail" Erza and Wendy said in unison. Jellal smiled fondly at the two and said,/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Crime Sorciere" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Okay that about wraps it up."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Jellal walked out with wife in one hand and daughter in the other. Wendy fidgeted excitedly. Jellal was equally excited. Erza tugged on his hand indicating to a shop. It was a cake shop. Jellal just smirked at his excited wife./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Wendy want to get some cake?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Sure!" Wendy beamed up at Jellal. This is going to be fun, Jellal thought./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"-/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"They sat down with their slices of cakes, Erza with strawberry and Jellal and Wendy sharing red velvet. They enjoyed casual conversation and a relaxed atmosphere. It was overall a great time. But there were a bunch of kids around Wendy's age that kept looking over and snickering. Jellal frowned. He went up to pay up front while Erza went to the bathroom. While he was paying he noticed some of the kids had moved over to Wendy's table. He couldn't quite make out what they were saying. He saw one of them grab the collar of Wendy's shirt. He was just about ready to go knock that kid out when Erza just stood in front of him and said "Just watch." I moved my gaze on to Wendy. She calmly grabbed the boy's wrist… and twisted it. Jellal winced and felt bad for the boy. She then grabbed his shirt and said in a dangerously quiet voice "Want to take this outside?" Jellal watched as the boy just shrank away in fear and mumbled something like an apology. Wendy let go of the boy's shirt and watched him run away. She walked over to the two and cheerfully said "Ready to leave?" Jellal was scared of Erza. He had fear for gildarts. He even had fear for Makarov. But in that moment he had never felt more fear than he did when facing Wendy. The way she calmly handled those kids and how she didn't even bat an eye. She would grow up to be scarier than Erza. Yes in that moment Jellal was terrified of Wendy./div 


End file.
